fridaythe13thfandomcom-20200223-history
Chili
'Chili Jachson '''was a 23 year old character in the film ''Friday the 13th Part III. She was the last of her illustrious group, the Wild Bunch, to be killed by Jason Voorhees, being his 19th victim. Biography Chili was the girlfriend and fellow stoner of Chuck. They were both above the ages of the other members of the Wild Bunch. It is unknown how she and Chuck were first introduced to Chris Higgins, Debbie and Andy, but they belonged to the group before Shelly Finkelstein and Vera Sanchez were introduced outside the Sanchez residence. Before leaving the Sanchez residence, the group members mistook the van for being on fire, when in true fact it was nothing but the reckless bong-smoking by Chili and Chuck from inside the van. While on the drive to Higgins Haven, Chili states her belief that there was nothing better to do with life than to explore drugs. She also passes her joint to the others, including Andy. A police vehicle then seems to follow their van. They assume that they are about to be pulled over. They quickly try to consume the marijuana, but they are relieved when the police vehicles simply pass them by to reach the Crystal Lake Convenience store, which is close to Higgins Haven. During their first moments in Higgins Haven, Shelly plays a macabre prank on the group, something of which no one finds to be funny. Later that night, Chili and Chuck decide to pay him back by pulling a prank of their own, but they cannot find him. Chili and Chuck go to the kitchen and make popcorn when the power shuts off. Chuck leaves the kitchen to investigate. While Chuck is gone, Shelly walks in with his throat slashed and in need of help. Chili thinks it's another one of Shelly's macabre pranks, so she ignores Shelly as he dies. Moments later, Chuck gets electrocuted to death by Jason, which causes a blackout in the house. Chili then discovers it wasn't one of Shelly's pranks, and that he was really dead. She screams in terror and runs to the stairs weeping and yelling for Andy and Debbie. She soon finds Debbie and Andy's corpses upstairs offscreen. She then runs downstairs and gets impaled by Jason through her stomach with a red-hot fire poker, sizzling her blood. Jason then takes her body and she is never seen again. Her bloody clothes are later discovered by Chris Higgins in the overflowing bathtub. Her body is then found and taken away by police and paramedics. Appearances Films *''Friday the 13th Part III'' (1982) *Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter (1984) (corpse) Novels *''Friday the 13th Part III'' (1982) *''Friday the 13th Part III'' (1988) Category:Impaled Category:Characters in Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter Category:Deceased Females Category:Female victims Category:Assassination victims of Jason Voorhees Category:Heroines Category:Residents of Higgins Haven Category:Victims of Jason Voorhees Category:Stabbed Category:Victims Category:Characters in Friday the 13th Part III Category:Deceased Category:Deceased Characters Category:Murdered females Category:Murdered characters Category:Characters Category:Adults